mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Red vs Blue
| image = File:Red-vs-blue.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Mekal | link = | size = 14 Players (Large) | startdate = November 30th, 2008 | winningfaction = Baddie | roster = # player #RainThinker #Peace #Impervious #Fox #Reaymond #DMS172 #SomeGuy #TwinPop #A. Person #Izzy #Star_Tiger #Izzy 2.0 (Blade) #Limey #Neptune | first = Fox | last = RainThinker, Peace, Impervious, SomeGuy, TwinPop, Izzy 2.0, Limey | mvp = TwinPop | awards = - }} Red vs Blue was a game designed and hosted by Mekal based on Red vs Blue parody fiction It began on November 30th, 2008 and ended in a Baddie win in N4 (December 14, 2008). Game Mechanics Rules *Trivia: At any time I can post Trivia. The first person that answers it gets a score booster, however, you may only answer one question per 24 hours. This is used at the end of the game if the goodies win, to see if red or blue team wins. *Rules: visit Unrealitys “Newbie’s Guide to mafia” for a basic overview. *Cycle time: 24 hours per each day/night Role Description *The Baddies: *The A.I: Every night, each A.I chooses a target. Each A.I will be given a message stating weather the target is the Assigned Freelancer. If they are then the A.I has “Locked in” and cannot die, but cannot kill. If it is not the Assigned freelancer, Then they can either break the persons mind, or they can use the targets ability.(Note: the A.I. will not get what ability the target has until after the A.I decides on whether to kill or Manipulate) The A.I. win if all alive A.I. are locked in, or if the surviving A.I.’s reach the majority. if the Assigned host dies they will be given a new way to lock in. *Omega(A.I.): Locks in if he targets Tex *Delta(A.I.): Locks in if he targets Wash *Gamma(A.I): Locks in if he targets Wyoming *Innocents: At the end a score will be given to each team and that will decide the winner. Win if all of the A.I. are dead. *Blues: *Church(Blue)(TL): Has BTSC with Tex. Due to the fact that he is the Alpha A.I. every other day he may look at someone and see if they are an A.I.. *Tucker (Blue): Every other night he may use Junior to suck somebody’s blood, making the target unable to use their night/day ability. *Caboose (Blue): A complete idiot, but has super natural strength. Any night, but not 2 nights in a row, he has a ½ chance of blowing up someone by detonating *Andy (When detonating Andy there is a 1/2 chance that the person will die, and a 1/2 chance that the person will be incapacitated), and a ½ chance of accidentally loading his gun with crayons (In which he may leave a message for the night post). *Tex(Freelancer)(Blue): Every even night may kill somebody. Has BTSC with Church. On any night, but not 2 in a row, she may chose to use her suit upgrade to become invisible, and unable to be found by anyone except her A.I., however, she may not kill *Washington (Freelancer)(Blue): Every even night may save somebody from a A.I, but not from A Freelancer *Reds: *Sarge(Red)(TL): 2 times in the game he may use another’s abilities by choosing the role *Simmons 2.0(Red): After reading the Red Army handbook 29.5 times, he has gained certain abilities. Each night he PM’s me a role and I will return with the action (Kissing up to Sarge, saving, killing, spying, role manipulation, or Previous choice). He will then have the choice to decline or accept the action. *Griff(Red): Because he is too lazy to do anything, Every night he sleeps in a cave, lowering the kill chance of others attacking him to %25 *Donut(Red): ALMOST as stupid as caboose… every other day he may confuse someone SO much that they can’t vote. *Wyoming(Freelancer)(Red): Every even night he may kill someone, or he may stop time and save himself *Doc: Wins with Blues if the game ends on an even day, and wins with the Reds if it ends on a odd. *Doc: A *Cough cough*“Doctor”*Cough Cough* that can save anyone every night, but only himself 2 times. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Peace*Out: Gamma A.I. *TwinPop - Delta A.I. *Izzy2.0 : Omega A.I. Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Director of Project Freelancer: Mekal #RainThinker - Sarge #Peace*Out: Gamma A.I.: LOCKED IN #Impervious - Tucker #Kat - Andy or Simmons - Killed by A.I. N1 #reaymond - Wyoming - Killed by Tex N2 #Dms172 - Andy or Simmons - Killed by A.I. N2 #SomeGuy-Tex #TwinPop - Delta #A. Person - Donut - Lynched D3 #Izzy - Caboose - Lynched D1 #ST - Doc - Killed by Tex N3 #Izzy2.0 : Omega A.I.: LOCKED IN #Limeliam - Washington #Neptune - Griff - Lynched D2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games